By the touch of an angel
by Shiny-Goldeen
Summary: Ashlynn is the Doctor's companion until one day she's zapped into a parallel world where the Doctor cannot follow. She's not alone, she finds herself with the Winchester boys and a very confused Castiel. ( Castiel X OC )
1. By the touch of an angel

__**Author's note: **

**I have been getting up the courage to finally post this, my second ever fanfiction; I hope everyone enjoys it. Reviews are always appreciated as long as there nice or constructive :) **

Chapter one : **_By the touch of an angel _**

_ I don't know how this happened to me... I was traveling all of space and time with this brilliant man, he called himself the doctor and he had promised me from the moment he offered me his hand that he would always protect me; no matter what. But rule number one I soon learned... The Doctor lies. My name is Ashlynn Rose, but the doctor has a habit of just calling me Rose. I remember the first time I had given him my name, he had offered me a sad smile as he straightened his bow tie and said "Ashlynn Rose... such a lovely name, would you mind if I just called you Rose?" I hadn't even thought about it when the words yes sputtered out, I just wanted that sadden look off his face. You should have seen the way his face lit up when that big grin spread across his face. That moment seems so long ago... Right now I'm stuck in some other earth filled with all sorts of supernatural beings, zapped here by a weeping angel; I should say that my fate is ironic. brought here by an angel only to fall in love with a angel... But I should start from beginning, all by the touch of an angel.._

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888_

"Doctor, can we please leave. Cemeteries always give me the creeps..." I shiver wrapping my arms around my hourglass shape pulling my leather jacket closer to me; The Doctor stops waving around his sonic screwdriver to look at me.

"We can't leave yet Rose." He whines at me. "The TARDIS had brought us here for a reason; every person to have ever stepped foot here has vanished."

"Oh that's comforting.." I mutter sarcastically at him, he gives me a stare like I've ruined a surprise at christmas and continues waving the sonic in the air with his long arms. I hear something snap loudly behind me and spin around. "Doctor, did you hear that?"

"Hear what? Rose, all I could hear was the sonic." He has walked up beside me with an uneasy look sweeping across his facial features. I look out past the grave stones towards the mausoleum and see it, I grab one of the Doctor's hands in mine.

"Right there doctor, it's a stone angle.. I swear it was farther away last time I looked." I whisper into his ear quietly, I feel his grip on my hand tighten.

"Whatever you do Rose, don't blink." He brings up his other and brushes my brown hair out of face "Do you remember when I told you about the weeping angels? That's one now... But don't worry." He trails off, but I swear under his breath I can hear. "I won't let them get you too."

I'm to busy struggling to keep my eyes open to focus on what The Doctor is doing, my eye lids slip once only for a second and the angel zooms closer.

"Doctor!" I scream, he runs towards me grabbing my shoulders and guides me backwards.

"We have to get back to the TARDIS, just keep your eyes on it. I've got you." I can hear the stained fear in his voice. We both stumbled backwards on a grave stone and the angel came jetting forward towards me, The Doctor pulls me up.

"Run." He grabs my hand and yanks me towards the TARIDS, the angel keeps getting closer and closer to us; we're almost there. I can see the bright blue doors and I would have smiled if I could have, I whip around and see the angel almost within arms length distance.

"Doctor, hurry."

"The key won't work... She won't open up! Come on girl open up!" I can hear his banging on the doors "Please, open up old girl! you can't let me lose her as well! Not to an angel. PLEASE!"I can hear the pain fill his words as he rages onwards at the doors; then he stops abruptly and points his sonic screwdriver at the angel; it makes a gargle of angry noises. He flicks it upwards and reads it, I can feel the edge in the air without having to look at his face.

"This isn't like any angel I've ever seen... This one must of have evolved, oh thats brilliant.."

"Doctor, what are you talking about." My voice begins to waver, he takes my hand and pulls me close to him.

"This can do more than zap people into the past, this one can zap you into different dimensions." The Doctor's voice is grave.

"You mean like parallel worlds?" I gulp as I try desperately to keep my eyes open.

"Yes, but I wont let this one get you... I promised I would protect you, and I'm very serious about my promises." I can feel his lips press to my forehead. " I can't loose you too Rose." I turn my head just to get a glimpse of him, his shaggy hair is flopped over his face but I can see his eyes swimming in disappear and frustration, but in that moment the angel breezes forward.

I'm face to face with a weeping angel and I'm terrified, than I hear a soft voice in my head.

_"Time to go Ashlynn...You're needed else where, don't worry; you will find him again in time" _

"No I can't leave!" I shout out loud.

"Rose, what's wrong."

"Someone said I had to leave, that it's my time to go." I whisper quietly.

"It can't be.. She hasn't been able to do that in a very long time... Rose the TARDIS is talking to you." His voice was so solemn, I can't help what happens next. I blink, all I can hear is the Doctor's shouts of his vow to find me no matter how long it takes; before that world is all gone.

When I come to, I'm lying on a motel room floor and looking up at three familiar faces.

_Sam and Dean Winchester... Is that Castiel as well? You've got to be kidding me... _


	2. Down the rabbit's hole I go

_Author's note: I'm so happy that people are enjoying the story, I'll be posting anew chapter each week or at least trying very hard to so, Let me know what you think, reviews are my writing life source. Enjoy:)_

**Chapter Two : Down the rabbit's hole I go**

I keep my eyes close and listen to the three of them talk back and forth.

"Ok what the hell is she?" Dean's voice sounding high alert.

"I don't know Dean, we know a lot of things that can just appear out of thin air; just like Cas." Sam sighs

"Well aren't you full of helpful answers..." I can hear the sarcasm all over Dean's words. "Cas, is she an angel then? Help us out here" I open my eyes slightly to see Dean looking over to Cas who is just staring at me with a very confused look spread across his serious features.

"Hello? Earth to Castiel!" Dean waves a hand in front of his face, Castiel sakes his head violently and looks at Dean.

"No she isn't an angel, I can sense no grace from her..." He trails off.

"Then she could be a demon, Sam pass me the holy water." I hear Sam glide across the room, I close my eyes and inwardly grown. _I've only been here for five minutes and I already get to be doused in holy water, all I have to do is sit up and talk to them... what do I even say? Ughh come on get up! before you're soaked._

"Please don't." I groan as I sit up. " Just give me the flask and I'll drink it." I stare Sam in the eyes and reach my hand out.

Dean raises an eyebrow at Sam, and Sam rolls his eyes in response.

"Come on Dean, a demon wouldn't volunteer to drink holy water."

"Better safe than sorry Sammy."

"Whatever Dean." Sam grumbles and hands me the flask, I take a big gulp and hand it back.

"Is that proof enough then Dean?"

"Ok if you aren't a demon and you aren't an angel, then what the hell are you."

"She could have lost her grace Dean" Castiel croaks out. "Have you lost your grace?" He turns his head back to look at me.

"No of course not, I'm just a human sorry to disappoint." I mutter pushing myself up off the ground, I feel a huge rush go straight to my head.

"Woah easy there." Sam catches me before I can go crashing back onto the floor. " Why don't you just sit down and tell us what happened."

I bite my lip nervously and sit on the edge of a shabby motel bed, the springs creak under me; Sam sits beside Dean on the opposite bed.

"Well?" Dean clears his throat.

"I wish I could say, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you... But I'm pretty sure you've seen almost everything."

"Exactly... Wait what how do you know what we've seen or been through?"

"Dean just shut up for a minute so she can tell us." Sam glances at Dean, who sighs in response.

"I was traveling with this man called the Doctor..." I take a gulp. "We were traveling all of time and space together in the TARDIS ."

"Wait up a second, you're telling me that you were actually traveling space and time in some sort of spaceship time machine?" Dean gives me one hell of the your crazy look.

"Yes.. We had just landed back on Earth in some strange graveyard, that's when I saw the angel."

"So an angel did bring you here." Sam interrupts, I sigh and raise an eye brow at him.

"Will you both stop interrupting? Question time comes after the story part, anyways... This angel is different from anything you have ever seen before; they are called the weeping angels. The weeping angels appear to you as a stone statue, but as soon as you look as away... as soon as you blink, it comes after you. They are one of the oldest creatures of the universe, they are suppose to zap you into the past. They feed off your potential time energy, they let you live to death."

"Well judging by your leather jacked, skinny jeans and boots. You look like this is the time era your suppose to be in." Sam says questionably.

"That's the thing that surprised us, this angel had evolved beyond that...It could do so much more than just put you in the past, it could jump you into different dimensions." I finish sadly.

"So your saying like a parallel world?" Sam asks.

"Really Sammy?"

"What Dean? I do read sci-fi."

"You really are a nerd, you know that?"

"Yes, just like that Sam." I interrupt. "My Earth is quite different from this one, There are no real angels or demons or ghost like the ones you hunt. All of you are just mere pieces of fiction that people obsess over, That how I know exactly who you are... All of you are people on a show called Supernatural."

"Ugh... Can we not escape that anywhere? first we're books here then we get zapped somewhere that we are actors, it just doesn't end." Dean groans and flops his back down on the bed.

"Then how do you get back to your own world then?" Sam ask concerned, I look away from him at Cas who is still intently staring at me.

"I don't know... I'm just here, lost." I whisper sadly.

"Hey it's ok, we'll keep you safe till we find you a way back." Sam smiles at me.

"Great.. We just love adding to this dysfunctional family don't we Sammy? It will be me, you, Cas, Kevin and now... I'm sorry what's your name?" Dean ends his sarcastic rant.

"I'm Ro... Ashlynn." I mutter finally.

"And Ashlynn..." Dean keeps going. "Cas what do you think about this?"

" Why do you keep staring?" I ask him, he gulps.

"No reason, you said your name was Ashlynn?"

"Yes, Ashlynn Rose." I smile, Castiel tilts his head to the side.

"Are you sure you're not an angel who has fallen to earth? You look very pretty almost angelic... It's hard to grasp your a human." I let a small laugh. _Wow he does really just say whatever, he doesn't quite grasp human yet... but I suppose he still is an angel..._

"Thanks sweetie." I smile and stand up looking up to meet his gaze, I feel a strange flutter when I look at him; but it's not just like a flutter of attraction. It feels like an old familiar feeling of endearment, but I push the butterflies away.

"You really know how to make a girl feel pretty, can you all excuse me for a minute?" I smile and close the bathroom door behind me. _Oh dear what have I gotten myself into here? _I rest my head on the door.

"What the hell Cas? Like I know she's a babe with the dirty blond hair and great hazel eyes to go with the rocking body but really?"

"I don't seem to be following you Dean."

"Cas, he's saying you have the stalker vibe going for you." Sam laughs.

"I just told her that I think she could be an angel."

"But you already said before that she doesn't have any grace, and she said she didn't lose it... so she can't be one." I can hear the bed squeak as Sam gets off the bed.

"I know that, but she looks so very familiar.."

"What do you mean Cas, like you've seen her before?" Dean questions.

"It doesn't matter." Castiel cuts off the topic.

"Come on Cas." Sam tries to pry.

"She looks like someone from my past, I lost a very long time ago... Another war with more casualties."

"Who was she?"

"Her name has been lost, but I could never forget her.."

"That's a little out of character for you Cas, that sounds like you lost someone you really loved." Sam says sadly.

"It's rare for angels to fall in love." Castiel says flatly. "The cost can be fatal, some angels have lost their grace from what you would call a broken heart."

"Ok well after the great pep talk, what are we going to do with her?" Dean says lowly.

"Because Romeo here had to add her to our gang, maybe we can get a dog and call each other mystery inc." Dean sighs, I giggle quietly to myself.

"Well she's just gonna have to tag along with us, we just found Cas and now we have to go see Kevin about the tablet."

" Oh fun the tablets" I smile opening the door.

"What do you mean? you know about the tablets?" Dean gets off the bed and walks over towards me.

"Yes, I know about the tablets..."

"How much do you know?" Sam asks softly.

"Enough... I told you in my world your a T.V show so lets just say that I'm ahead of you."

"What? you're telling me that basically you like a living synopsis recording." Dean lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I guess if you put it like that..."

"Then can't you just tell us then."

"I'm sorry I can't... I knew of someone who had all the information on someone's future before and all she could ever do was keep it silent, time streams are sensitive Dean.. I can help out just a bit but for now all I can say spoilers..."

"Ok fine... just.. Everyone in the car, we have to go see Kevin."

"Cas?" I say quietly as I get in beside him.

"Yes?"

"Can you please not stare at me so intensely..."

"Oh.. well.." I swear he almost blushed.

"You're giving me butterflies when you do that." I let those word go to the wind but he catches them.

"That's one human reference I do understand." Castiel gives me a tiny smile, I can see Dean and Sam looking in the rearview mirror and Sam smiles while Dean shakes his head.

_I just keep digging myself a deeper hole here... I just need to keep myself afloat.._


End file.
